corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Tube
Tube is a dimwitted but loyal Rahkshi of Slow who attaches themself to the nearest "evil mastermind," which is currently Thurisaz. Appearance Tube has the standard build and blue and yellow color scheme of a Rahkshi of Slow, but they are a bit shorter and thicker-set. Their carapace is covered in poorly drawn Rahkshi heads and logos. Personality Tube is a follower, not a leader. The only smart decision they ever made was to join up with someone to not get killed. It's just about the only thing they're good at. They can't fight, can barely read, can't plot or scheme, but when they find someone who is significantly evil, they will latch on with blind devotion... until they find someone more interesting. They are excitable, annoying, and naive at times, but whatever you ask them to do, they'll do it. Just keep an eye on them; at best, they'll prove a decent distraction, at worst, they'll ruin your scheme you've been planning for months. Skills and Abilities As a Rahkshi of Slow, Tube's slow speed is made up for by resilience and strength, as well as the ability to slow objects on contact. Other than that, they're a pretty blank slate. In the Second Assignment, Tube found a Naming Day weapon called "Thornpierce." It appears as a glove of metal mesh with plates of armor across the back, from which jut five long spikes over the fingers. These spikes can be launched and, upon impact, they return to Thornpierce. Relationships Tube is currently serving under Master Thurisaz, obeying the demon's every command to the letter (that is, if they could read). Previously though, they served under a Rahkshi of Darkness known as Chekquars (known to Tube as "Checkers"). Beyond servitude, Tube has few friends but Whakatio, who has been by their side for as long as they can remember. Literally. Bio Not much of significance has ever happened to Tube. First thing they did when they hatched was select the name "Tube" from the thing they fell out of, and then they decided to join someone. It was a long journey for anyone traveling with them to the school, but mostly for Tube as the rest of their group abandoned them. Shortly after arriving, Tube met Chekquars (they still believe his name is "Checkers"), and it was minionship at first sight. Tube followed the Darkness Rahkshi ever since, defending them from Omega, assisting in assignments, and generally trying to be a good minion. It was Tube's sparring match with Whakatio that brought her into Chekquars' group, and with the new responsibility, Chekquars left with them to plan how to make it all official. When Chekquars left to further his plans (AKA Zakaro stopped playing), Tube was left behind with Whak. Poly ran across the two and attempted to recruit them for her cult. Whak confessed to having some troublesome memories, and Poly proposed giving her Dallior's vacant suit. Tube happily agreed, unaware that their friend would be unable to function in the other suit. When they realized this, they demanded Poly let her go, to which the Lehrak eventually agreed. Tube eagerly pulled Whak out and ran off to put her back in her suit, which was now back in Poly's dorm. With Whak in her rightful place, they followed everyone out to the Causeway for the fifth assignment, but Whak forbade them to go. While searching for Poly to retrieve Whak’s weapons, the two came across the bound Deadeye and freed him, after which he immediately assaulted Whak. With some quick thinking heroics on Tube’s part, they succeeded in knocking Deadeye unconscious again and tying him up. Shortly after, they encountered Raith, who said she was sent by Chekquars to gather information on the school. Tube told her about the encounter with Deadeye, and she left to interrogate the Rahkshi while Tube and Whak quietly slipped away, but Raith still followed after to announce their freedom from her and Chekquars. After spending plenty of time eating, Tube and Whak continued their search for Poly and Whak’s weapons, and found him in the middle of Vaalku’s “Enlightenment.” The Porters arrived bearing news of the memorial service before Tube could put too much thought into what was going on. Not much happened to Tube until the arrival of Thurisaz, who, after a long period of being on their own, was a perfect master for Tube to bond to. Eagerly they convinced Whak to follow along, and soon figured out their place by Thurisaz's side against the God Twins. When Ezec killed Zilnta, Edge attempted to steal the body for experimentation, which was stopped by Thurisaz by the "offer" that Tube help him to the Infirmary. Though Edge tried everything to ditch the minion, Tube stubbornly held on until the body was delivered to Palma... and was promptly stolen away as soon as Tube left the room. When the Prefects confronted Ezec about the murder, Tube was there alongside their Master to join the discussion. Most of their suggestions for Ezec's punishment involved bashing and destruction. Tube also offered to step up to Ezec's challenge, though they were encouraged to stay put by Thurisaz. When Sliver's cyclone hit the Gym, Tube was frozen in a panic, but was unable to be dislodged before the cyclone dissipated on its own. After a brief visit to the Infirmary to rub some salt in Ezec's wounds (and make fun of the squeamish Blue), Thurisaz suggested a Tournament and had Tube and Aerahk post fliers around the school, a task they quickly returned from to watch the contestants come together. Tube watched the battles eagerly, and after each round assisted in carrying the wounded to the Infirmary. In the final round, Tube found themselves leveling up along with Glass and Exxan. After one last trip to the Infirmary, Tube returned to find the Seventh Assignment beginning, and quickly allied themselves with Thurisaz, Aerahk, and the new recruit, Paladin.